Salazars fight
by Zinkie
Summary: It's about how Salazar turned into the monster Salazar we know from the game.


Salazar's fight

**Salazar's fight**

**Hey this is my first fan fiction. It's about how Salazar was taken under Saddlers command. I was playing Resident Evil 4 yesterday, and I got the butlers note. That was when I thought of making this Fan fiction. I made it a little different from the game, but i hope you'll enjoy it. Please review and say if you liked it and want more?**

Chapter 1: Salazar's decision

It was morning. The clock stroke 8 am, and Salazar was lying in he's bed. "What a great morning" He said happily, and smiled to he's butler, who was standing in front of the bed, with a plate of food. "Thank you" Salazar said when the butler gave him the plate. "Oh, this is delicious." Salazar said and smiled. Salazar was a good man. He was good to he's servants ,and they indeed liked him. He had 2 henchmen, 8 butlers, 53 cooks, 195 servants and over 300 warriors. "I do not deserve this." He said, and tears filled he's eyes. "You are too nice to me." The butler smiled to him, and made a deep bow, before he walked out of the room. Salazar saw that the butlers face turned worried. "Is something wrong whit him?" Salazar asked one of the henchmen. "It seemed that way my lord." He said looking at the door. "Well. I'm not going to stay in my bed any longer." Salazar said, and sat up in the bed. "My clothes please" He said to a servant in the room. The servant nodded, and gave Salazar the clothes. After a while Salazar was standing in the great hall. "Lord Salazar, a stranger wants to talk whit you." Salazar was in a good mood, and said happily. "Let him in." The servant left the room, and entered again whit a black haired man. "Good day Salazar. My name is Luis Sera, and I represent Lord Saddler." The man said, and bowed deep. "Luis Sera?" Salazar said in a pleasant voice. "And what does this Saddler want?" Luis came closer. "He wants to show you this" Luis showed a little bottle, whit some water in it. Salazar looked confused at it. "What is that?" "That's an alliance mark." Luis smiled, and gave Salazar the bottle. "So he wants to be an allied to my noble town?" Salazar asked. "No, he wants to use it." Salazar looked confused at Luis. "Use it? USE IT!! Men kill him!" Salazar roared. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Luis said and took a deep breath. "Saddler has many warriors, and he got magic powers." "You are lying!" Saddler said in an unpleasant voice. "I can show you. He got over 10.000 men!" Salazar took a step backwards. "T... That can't be!" He said scared. "It's true!" Luis was now standing right in front of Salazar. "Just kill me. Saddler will make me live again! He's a god!" Salazar looked both, confused, scared and angry. "You are lying! You are lying!" Salazar fell to the ground. "Lord!" The henchmen were ready to kill Luis, on Salazar's orders. "Stop, Sera was it? Tell Saddler that I want to meet him in stead of you." Salazar said and took a deep breath, before he was standing up again. "Tell him that I want to see him this afternoon." "Understood, he will meet you at 10 pm." Luis said, and left the room. "My lord, do you really believe that?" The butler was standing in the opening to the dining room. "I don't know, I really don't know." Salazar was looking very sad. "I need to be sure so I can protect my people." "But... A god" Salazar looked down. He feared who this Saddler was, and he feared for the town. "I'm going… Out for while." Salazar left the room looking quietly depressed.

Luis was running into a cave. "Lord Saddler, lord Saddler!" He yelled. "I got them. He believed everything I said." Saddler was standing in front of a stone table. On the table, a man was lying dead. "I knew it!" Saddler said triumphing. "Salazar is a fool, who cares too much of he's town." Saddler said in a cold voice. "I don't need him, I just need all the men, and then I will turn them all into my slaves. Did you give him the bottle?" Luis nodded, and Saddler laughed. "Good,  he will be mine in 8 days. No one can stop me after that!"

Salazar was breathless. "1 minute until he comes" He said in a low voice. "Please give me something to drink." "My Lord, he is here." A guard said. Salazar looked terrified at the door. "You must be Salazar" Saddler said in a friendly voice, while he entered the room. Salazar didn't speak. "You have already met my servant Sera?" He said, pointing at the black haired, thin person behind him. "Yes, I met him this morning." Salazar said in a cold tone. Saddler smiled kind. "Then you know what I want? A simple alliance, and possibility to use everything you own." Salazar turned angry. "How dare you come here without anyone to protect you, and ask of that?" Saddler still smiled kind. "I don't need anyone to protect me. You didn't listen to what Sera told you?" Salazar turned back to freighted. "Luis told me that you were…" "What?" "A… A god" Saddlers smile became selfish. "That is correct. Or soon it will be correct." Salazars face was turning red. "Prove it!" He said angry. Saddlers smile fainted. "Use it on you?" He laughed. "Well if you want it, then I'll just do that, and take your town. A henchman came in, and pointed he's weapon against Saddler. "You don't dare!" He roared, and he killed Saddler, or he thought he did. "You can't kill me fool!" Saddler said and looked again at Salazar. "You've got to tomorrow 8 am. I'll come back at that time, and then you have to decide what you want to do." Saddler turned against the door, and walked out. "Come Sera." Luis sent a last worried eye cast at Salazar, before he went out of sight. "My lord.. Are you okay?" A henchman asked. "Of cause not" Salazar said, looking worried at the door. 8 am, Saddler had said: 8 am. "I don't have much time!" He went upstairs to talk to he's dad.. "I need you help dad." He said, and bowed before the old man. "What is It Salazar?" Salazar's dad asked slowly. Salazar told him everything, and when he was done he's dad said. "You need to do what you mean is best. You need to think about yourself rather than our town." Tears filled Salazars eyes. "I can't. I just can't." He said defeated. "Salazar you need to decide. You have to!" "I can't dad! I'm only 18 years old; I can't make decisions like that. That's your job." "Don't be foolish Salazar! I'm sick and will die soon. You need to learn to take decisions on your own." "This one is too hard." Salazar cried. "Please dad!" "NO! Get out of my room. OUT" Salazar ran out ,and stopped on the stairs. "I'm alone in this." He said to himself, and cryed. "It's only me. I'm all alone." "No, you aren't alone." A kind voice said. "Butler!" Salazar said, and tears ran down at he's cheek. "Do you have any idea, of what I should choose?" The butler smiled. "I would say no. A man like him is not here to do something good." Salazar nodded. "You are right. I will not let him take this place!" The butler smiled. "That's my master." "Thank you butler, I swear that I will never forget you." "Now you need to rest. Tomorrow is going to be a hard day." The butler said, and Salazar nodded again, and walked down the stairs. "When this is over, I'll give you the freedom, you deserve." "I'm not going to take that." The Butler said. "Goodnight Lord Salazar." He said kindly.


End file.
